The Wedding Day
by AoifeDiamandis
Summary: They had been from hell and back, witnessed their comrades die and been on the brink of death themselves. Now, they could find peace in this world of wrath. [Springles]


Pure white and grace attacked Connie's senses as the doors at the end of the chapel opened. Time seemed to slow as Sasha came into view donning a pristine, sleeveless white gown that flowed down past her feet. As she walked forward, the intricate silk design of the dress allowed it to flow in ripples with the momentum of her movements. Connie's eyes were in a trance, unable to move after seeing the sight of his bride. Sasha grinned widely as she neared Connie, the floral detail on her ribs becoming visible for all in the chapel to see. Her hair was pinned up in a braided bun, her bangs neater than usual. The bouquet in her hands consisted of several types of lilies and tulips, a ribbon tied into a perfect bow holding them all together. Time sped back up and Sasha was suddenly standing opposite Connie, taking his hands in hers and giving them a light squeeze. He offered her a content smile and she replied with a small giggle, her ever present grin defining her soft features.

Everything went smoothly as they exchanged their vows, waiting in pure anticipation of being pronounced husband and wife. They had survived this long, going from hell and back in crazy survival and trust exercises. They had witnessed too many comrades die, too many falling victim to the wrath of the titans and though they still roamed the lands outside the walls, their numbers were decreasing with each expedition. In this time they would could the calm, the pair decided they wanted to spend their increasingly common time off together, bound together for as long as their days last.

All thoughts ended when the priest finally announced them as officially married. Their eyes met, both wearing soft and content expressions. Both leaned forward in unison until their lips met in a tender and heart filled kiss, their lips gently moulding together. Cheers erupted from the guests seated in the pews, causing Connie and Sasha to turn around and face them, almost forgetting they were there.

After being dragged around by the wedding photographer and receiving an absurd amount of congratulations, it was already time for the reception. Drinks were flowing and after a blur of time, almost everyone was at least tipsy. Sasha seated herself with Mikasa and Historia, all three slightly drunk, but sober enough to make sense of their actions. They each sat with plates of food, Mikasa picking at it slightly, Historia eating at a sensible pace whereas Sasha ate as much as possible in record time. Due to the special occasion, they were served with rare meats and exotic foods that only the richest of merchants sold. To a military soldier who was used to plain stews and bland bread, this was luxury.

"I swear if they don't stop prancing around like that they are going to end up hurting themselves" Mikasa's voice interrupted the girl's indulgence as they followed Mikasa's gaze over to the five men on the dance floor. Jean, Eren, Connie and even Armin were dancing rather violently, Levi looking at them with an amused expression and a glass of wine in his hand. Sasha shook her head, amused at the scene.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, if anything is going to hurt them it will be the raging hangover they are all going to have tomorrow" Historia spoke, her voice wavering slightly, confirming her slight consumption of alcohol. The other two girls groaned at the realisation that they were going to be the ones who would have to put up with the aftermath of the hungover men.

"Whatever, I'm not nursing Levi's ass to health when he regrets drinking tomorrow" Mikasa's spoke as nonchalantly as possible but the alcohol forced her to let out a giggle and a hiccup. "I'm sure you will all agree"

Sasha nodded; she didn't necessarily want to deal with a hungover Connie on her first day as a married couple. "Hey guys, I'm going to go over and join in, my wedding day isn't going to last forever" Historia and Mikasa hummed in acknowledgement, raising their half full glasses towards her as she walked away.

Making her way through crowds of people all screaming congratulations at her, she reached Connie and the boys. Looking back at the table, she noticed that Levi and Ymir had sat down with Mikasa and Historia, both of the girls scolding their partners for their overconsumption of alcoholic beverages. Giggling slightly, she allowed herself to be tugged into Connie's grip, his hand slipping around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

"Hello" Sasha greeted, happily nuzzling her head into his neck, pressing a light kiss there. Connie responded with an incomprehensible slur, tugging on Sasha's chin and joining their lips in a rough and drunken kiss. Sasha pulled a sour face at the overpowering smell of vodka and wine that polluted his breath. Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed his away as he continued to assault her face with a series of pecks and nips.

"Get off me you smell like a wine cellar" Sasha groaned, playfully smacking his chest in her attempts to escape his friendly attacks. Connie stopped, slurring once more before pulling her back into his side, burying his nose into her now messy hair. He pressed a light kiss to her roots as he felt her hand wrap around his arm, gently rubbing it.

"Now, it's time for the newly wed to have their first dance" the DJ called, the room fell silent as the couple were pushed to the centre of the floor. The pair had nervous looks on their face but the anxiety they shared was soon forgotten as the slow song began to play. They looked each other in the eye, their expressions challenging the other.

"Try not to step on my foot" Connie managed to speak without slurring; Sasha only looked him straight in the eye, her grin returning.

"Bring it on"


End file.
